


Angel in Black

by RiverMelodyR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, College, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, Russian Castiel, Smut, Student Castiel, Student Dean, blowjob, handjob, slow building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverMelodyR/pseuds/RiverMelodyR
Summary: The park.It’s always empty everyday, but walking past the park always makes Dean Winchester feel calm and ... warm.Until one day, he walks past it and skmeone stands infront of the big tree.The blue-eyed man that teaches him a whole new life.His Angel.





	Angel in Black

That morning Dean was up … early. So early he managed to finish his math homework this morning and still got a lot of time to get ready. Sam was gaping like a fish when Dean walked in to the kitchen while mom prepared them a breakfast. 

Usually he would not wakeup until his breakfast was ready and mom had to screamed so many times.

Mary, Dean’s mom, to say was really surprised when she turned around and their breakfast almost fell from her hand. “Dean, honey … you wakeup … early” Besides, he stayed up late last night to finish COD: WWII again while waiting for the newest series to be released.

“Yeah” Dean replied “For some reason I feel really energetic today”. Mary put their breakfast on the table while Sam, who was sitting across him, scoffed. “Going to bang some girl today, Dean?”.  
Dean straightened his back and exclaimed “Hey! Watch your mouth, Sammy. It’s not my fault you can’t pick up any chicks.”

“Enough, boys. Eat your breakfast.” She scolded as she took a seat beside Sam and they wolfed down on their breakfast. Mary, according to Dean and John, made the meanest sandwich in town even though it had greens in it. Dean could happily eat it to the point licking the plate clean.

After eating their breakfast, they put on their shoes and walked to school after saying goodbye to his Mom.

After walking for a few blocks, and pushing each other, they went their own ways and waved their goodbye. Dean kept walking until he stopped infront of the park.

Since 10 years ago this park was deserted by people in this complex. A little boy and girl were murdered in here and people didn’t feel safe in here. Even rumors about spirits starting to get in to people.

Only one person Dean ever saw in this park, an old man cleaning and taking care of the plants in the park and that was 3 years ago. He got murdered at the park, they say the same exact same place where the little boy was killed.

Now, the park was unkempt. One thing that always took Dean’s attention is the big tree in the middle of the park with a carving possibly by little boy and the little girl.

This is where it starts.

It was sad to think about them. Everytime he thought about them, he would always imagine if Sammy was killed in the park like them. His life was centered around Sammy and without him, there is no world.

He would probably just stay at home and do nothing.

The rustling sound of wind made him realize he should probably on his way to school now.

 

“The queen is here, bitches”

Charlie and her girlfriend, Gilda sat across Dean.

“How’s your ass, Dean? Is it still ashamed of the kicking ass from last night?” Charlie laughed along with Gilda and Dean pouted. “Enjoy it while it last, Charlie. Cause tonight, I’m going to throw Molotov at your house”

“Eat me Hasselhoff”

Dean looked stunned unable to throw back another comeback to her and she highfive Gilda.

“Anybody up for barberque tomorrow?” a man with Cajun accent asked as he sat beside Dean with his sandwich as his lunch. “Can’t never say no to your steak, Benny. You know it” Gilda stated.

“Wouldn’t be perfect without Dean meanest burger?” Dean spotted a glint of mischief in her eyes. “Gilda, please keep your dog collared and I will give you two burgers” Dean requested.

“Oh, I’m sorry Charlie.” Gilda said with a grin. Charlie pretended to gasped and put a hand on her heart “I am so hurt Gilda” she whined. Gilda rolled her eyes “Don’t be such a drama queen, your highness.” Benny nudged Dean “You’re coming, right?” Dean smirked “You know it dude”

Then suddenly something nagging him that Dean just seems couldn’t put his finger on. To be honest, it was bothering Dean. A need to run to the park is there and gets stronger as second goes by.

What is this feeling?

The kick on his shin made him came back to reality and he wailed “The fuck?”   
“Coming or not Dean?” Charlie asked with high enthusiasm and even Gilda looked at him with shiny eyes that reminded Dean of puppy.

He sighed “Do I even have a choice?”  
“No” Dean huffed and continue eating his lunch and soon the other follow.

“OH! Do you guys know there will be a new student?” Charlie suddenly said. Should’ve known Charlie would never pass a day without any gossip.

“How do you know? I don’t see any kid today..” Benny asked  
“Even if the new kid is here, he will be the center of attention today” Gilda stated as a matter-of-fact.

“Well, I saw a new name yesterday while looking at the student’s school record”

Gilda groaned.

“It’s for Kevin, he really desperate to see his Math mark.” Charlie defended herself with both her hands up.

“The name?” Dean asked 

“Castiel Krushnic”

Castiel

“Who names their kid Castiel?” Gilda said and laughed along with Benny “I know right” and Charlie giggled.

Castiel … Cas

Benny pat him on the back which startled him and chuckled “Lunch time is over, brother.” As Benny stood up leaving Dean alone on the table.

Damn Mr.Nick for making him out of the class late.

He grumbled and made a run to Anthropology class which was at the top level of the building, he didn’t want to be late for that class, he was called Lucifer for nothing after all.

Nothing changed anyway, Mr.Lucifer gave them a pop quiz which Dean hated and ended up with the worst grade in the class that was announced at the end of the class.

Fuck you, Mr.Lucifer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This my first ever story that I write, I’m so nervous and really hope to hear what you guys think about!
> 
> Make sure to give kudos and comments.  
> Critics and suggestion are really welcome.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
